


Wherever You Go

by ro_shepard



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Aya - Freeform, F/M, Heaven, Jaal Is Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_shepard/pseuds/ro_shepard
Summary: A brief glance at Ryder's moment in heaven with Jaal.Warning: Andromeda spoilers!





	

Ryder had never been in love prior to her 600 year journey to Andromeda. That, in part, made joining the Initiative an easier task. There was no heartbreak, no tearful goodbyes, no final kisses or lingered embraces. There was only the promise of adventure, new beginnings, and possibilities.

One of her mother's final words of wisdom to Ryder and her brother, Scott, had been to fall in love - at least once. It was a fairy tale notion that had died during the loss of Habitat 7, the promised human golden world. Presently; however, it was the beckoning hand that brought her mother's words back to life.

Almost hypnotically, Ryder removed her clothing under the angaran's marveled gaze. She had never been bare for anyone before - not like this - out in the open. It was definitely a gesture of trust. Her eyes met his as she stepped into the warm waters and draped her hand into his palm, the sensation of his touch making her forget the paradise that surrounded them. The strong hand that took kett life so mercilessly now clasped around hers in gentle encouragement, letting her know that despite her being vulnerable, that she was safe... that she would always be safe with him.

"Hello," Ryder stammered. It was all that she could manage as she succumbed to the perfect fantasy.

The angaran reached for her other hand as he ran his eyes over her form, admiring her alien figure, her curves. Underneath all of her armor, her layers of clothing, she was so soft.

Ryder returned the appreciative gaze as she took in the muscular, pinkish-purple body of the warrior in front of her. His eyes somehow contained the universe itself. She needed him. She wanted him and as a pleased hum quietly escaped from the angaran's lips, she shivered with sweet anticipation.

Jaal Ama Darav was a passionate being - unafraid to show his curiosity, interest, and prowess. He was fierce in battle, thorough in his pursuit. Now, Ryder wondered how Jaal the warrior would translate to Jaal the lover. Her thoughts wandered and the low, honeyed baritone of Jaal's voice brought her back to the lagoon.

"You are more lovely than anyone I've ever known, in body and in spirit," Jaal confessed so honestly. He was always so honest with her. He pulled her closer, his face became serious as if his next words were a matter of life and death.

"Wherever you go, take me with you."

Ryder's heart skipped a beat at the intensity and purity of his plea, his devotion to her made strong and clear. Her mother had wished for her to experience love. After traveling 600 years across dark space, it finally came true. She looked into Jaal's eyes that reminded her of two earthly jewels, floating in the onyx abyss of space. Earth, her home. Her home that she would always be able to see whenever her eyes would peer into his, wherever they may go, together. She smiled warmly at him.

"I love you too, Jaal."

In that brief moment of heaven, that was the only thing that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Jaal is just delightful. What a wonderful treat of a character! <3


End file.
